LOVABLE
by Elldenk
Summary: [Chapter 2] UP! Apa kau pernah berimajinasi jika kehidupanmu akan sama persis seperti didalam novel percintaan yang dibuat novelis-novelis profesional seperti Jeon Jungkook? Membiarkan setiap momen terjadi bagai telah direncanakan sebelumnya? Itu yang Kim Taehyung rasakan. [Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung •KookV fanfiction •GS!Tae • Male!Kook]
1. Chapter 1

LOVABLE

.

.

.

•Jeon Jungkook

•Kim Taehyung

.

.

Ini tulisan paling ringan/? Yg pernah gue ketik :'v karena semuanya mengalir begitu saja seperti air.

Rating? Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Juga, ini ff GS kookv pertama author, jadi selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

Taehyung menatap Choi Injung dengan alis yang menyatu. Sedangkan sang kawan mengangguk dengan wajah yang begitu bersemangat.

Secerca keraguan menyergap hati Taehyung. Ia membolak-balikan sebuah buku tebal ditangannya, benda tersebut adalah pemberian Injung. Gadis itu memaksa Taehyung agar membaca nya.

"Uh, aku rasa nanti saja." Buku itu melayang menghantam permukaan kasur akibat Taehyung yang melemparnya.

"Hey! Kenapa? Padahal itu buku yang bagus!" Injung merengut bangun dari duduk nya diatas lantai, berjalan meraih novel tersebut diatas kasur dan berakhir dengan menjatuhkan diri disana.

"Kau serius?" Taehyung menatap Injung yang berada disampingnya, "-itu novel ero yang sangat tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak seumuran kita!"

Ya, memang benar. Ungkap Injung dalam hati.

Mereka belum 19 tahun. Namun beberapa teman Taehyung selalu membeli novel dewasa yang tidak seharusnya mereka baca.

Seks akan menghancurkanmu, itu kata Taehyung pada teman-temannya. Namun mereka mengacuhkan kalimat tersebut, walau memang ada benarnya juga.

"Orang yang menulis buku itu punya gangguan seks!"

Pedas, kata-kata Taehyung barusan hingga sampai ke telinga Yoojung yang berada diluar kamar. Gadis itu membuka pintu dengan wajah merengut.

"Tsk! Menulis cerita seks bukan berarti punya kelainan kan? Lagi pula itu tidak mengandung unsur bondage." Yoojung duduk disebelah adiknya Injung. Mereka adalah sodara kembar, dan sama-sama seorang fangirl dari penulis novel beridentitas J on-K itu.

"Dia juga misterius, disebuah variety show ketika aku mendengar suaranya.. Oh manly sekali! Serak dan berat!" Ya, memang beberapa waktu lalu, si penulis misterius itu sempat dihubungi oleh acara bincang-bincang lewat pesawat telepon dan tidak hingga bertanya ini itu, suara pria misterius diseberang telpon hanya berkata 'ia menulis karena ia menyukainya dan melihat reaksi orang-orang terhadap novel larisnya: dia sangat senang'.

Saat itu, Injung dan sang kakak hanya menjerit-jerit tak karuan.

"Terserah kalian. Lain kali jangan paksa aku untuk membaca novel menjijikan itu."

Selesai. Taehyung menutup kalimatnya dengan semburat merah dipipi. Ia berlenggang keluar dengan menenteng tas ranselnya dipunggung, dan dua kembar itu termangu dengan mata yang berkedip bersamaan.

Bukankah membaca novel dewasa sudah lumrah dinegara ini? Asal tidak ketahuan, dan mereka akan aman.

"Dia itu, sulit sekali. Keras kepala." Injung bercicit sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran putih berisikan tulisan yang berderet rapi itu ditangannya.

"Biarlah, dia tidak akan lama seperti itu. Kemarin saja berhasil nonton bersamaku." Yoojung membalas.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, mau taruhan?"

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang Taehyung berjalan dengan beberapa orang disekitarnya, mungkin para orang dewasa itu baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Beberapa tahun kemudian Taehyung juga akan seperti mereka, bekerja dikantor, pulang malam, digoda berandalan. Beginilah Korea yang sebenarnya. Tidak hanya ditemukan di film-film saja, namun beberapa kali ia melihat seorang wanita yang diganggu beberapa pria. Maka dari itu kini Taehyung lebih memilih berjalan diantara puluhan manusia yang berderap dipinggir jalan.

Beberapa kali Taehyung tertabrak oleh orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya namun dikali ketiga ia merasa tubrukan itu hampir membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang.

"Ah maaf, maafkan aku." Seorang pria 20 tahunan dengan topi hitam dikepalanya membungkuk beberapa kali sambil tangannya menyilang didada. Taehyung tidak memungkiri kalau peristiwa seperti barusan memang sering terjadi padanya, entahlah, dia memiliki ketidakstabilan di telinganya. Maka dari itu menyeimbangkan langkah agak merepotkan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gadis manis itu mengangguk lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ini adalah malam yang cukup dingin, dan.. Oh, terkutuklah Injung yang tidak mengingatkan Taehyung tentang syalnya yang ketinggalan dikursi belajar.

"Oh, dingin sekali." Nafasnya mulai berasap, dan gadis itu berusaha menghangatkan lehernya dengan mengusapkan telapak tangan disana.

Taehyung nampak melewati sebuah toko yang menjual barang elektronik seperti televisi dll. Tepat didepan jendela tumpukan tv bermerk itu menayangkan sebuah variety show tentang seorang penulis novel yang misterius. 3 garis lurus berhasil membentang didahinya ketika seorang pembawa acara menunjukan sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru keabu-abuan dengan cover yang 'tampak tidak aneh' dan judul yang 'tidak asing' itu didepan tv.

"Cih,, semenarik itukah dia dan novelnya?"

"Kau suka J on-K?"

"Aaa!"

.

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

LOVABLE

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

"Do you like it? I do so."

.

.

.

"Aaa!" Itu pekikan yang agak keras, Taehyung terperanjat ketika seseorang menggumamkan kalimat mengagetkan itu disampingnya.

"Maaf, kau terkejut ya?" Itu suara bass yang sangat enak didengar, dan adegan mengelus dada Taehyung masih berlanjut meski kini keterkejutannya tergantikan dengan ketertarikan.

"Ya, kau sangat mengejutkan." Dengan sedikit sikap perfeksionisnya yang kemudian muncul ia merapikan untaian rambut hitamnya kebelakang telinga, kemudian gadis itu berdehem sebelum kembali menatap manik gelap nan berkilauan dihadapannya yang terbingkai sebuah kacamata ramping yang sangat cocok untuknya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Pasalnya hal ini tidak disengaja. Karena dibeberapa waktu Taehyung sempat melupakan teman-teman masa sekolah dasar dan SMP nya dulu. Untuk berjaga-jaga, lebih baik ia bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Pria bermantel abu-abu itu sedikit menaikan alis lalu tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Ah, aku hanya bertanya tadi." Kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku kini satu diantaranya terulur dihadapan gadis berambut panjang tersebut. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Oh, nama yang pas untuk pria setampan dia. Namun sayang dia bukan teman lama Taehyung.

Gadis itu menjabatnya, lalu menggumam tanpa diduga.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Begitu saja, pria dihadapannya benar-benar mampu menarik perhatian, dan pandai bergaul adalah bonusnya. Namun Taehyung enggan memberikan namanya pada pria itu, sekedar membuatnya penasaran dan benar saja. Jungkook hanya berkekeh renyah untuk sesaat lalu senyuman indah terpapar diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Kini mereka berjalan bersama-sama, menyusuri jalanan yang mulai terbasahi oleh rintikan gerimis kecil yang turun dari langit malam. Menambah suhu dingin yang sejak tadi melesak dileher Taehyung, ia nampak mengusap lapisan daging menggoda itu dan tentu tidak luput dari tatapan Jungkook.

Dengan tiba-tiba lengan panjang itu membawa Taehyung menuju kedai bakso ikan dipinggir jalan.

"Eh-"

"Aku tidak membawa syal-ku.. Jadi.." Jungkook tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang bersih. Kedengarannya memang pas, memakan bakso ikan dikedai sederhana saat gerimis seperti ini. Taehyung mungkin akan membeli beberapa tusuk untuk dia dan ibunya.

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus."

.

.

Asap tipis mengepul ketika Taehyung maupun Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya saat mengunyah bakso hangat itu. Rasanya memang enak, tidak kalah dengan makanan lain yang berbahan dasar daging ikan.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung dalam tatapannya, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu si penulis itu?"

"Penulis apa?"

"J on-K, tadi kau melihat bukunya di tv."

"Ahh.." Taehyung menggumam dengan bakso ikan dimulutnya, sedangkan Jungkook asyik mengorek isi ranselnya yang agak minimalis.

"Kukira dia hanya maniak seks yang menuliskan kegilaanya dalam novel erotis. Bahkan jika aku menjadi dirinya aku akan langsung terjun dari gedung tertinggi akibat cerita memalukan yang telah aku tulis. Aku masih kebingungan kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri?" Itu apa yang ada didalam kepala Taehyung dan tanpa sadar gadis manis disamping Jungkook ini mengungkapkan semuanya.

Pria dengan wajah tampan itu tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah buku dengan sampul ungu kehitaman yang sangat cantik.

"Itu buku yang aku tulis, tidak kalah dengan 'orang yang kau harapkan membunuh dirinya sendiri'." Jungkook terkekeh sambil menggerakan kedua pasang jarinya dimasing-masing tangan hingga membentuk tanda kutip diatas kepalanya.

Taehyung mengkerutkan dahi.

"Kau penulis?"

"Masih amatir."

"Tidak ada 'Semi' nya kan?" Pria berambut coklat lusuh itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau baca saja, itu cerita yang bagus 'kata temanku'." Taehyung sedikit mengkerutkan alis lalu kemudian mengangguk halus dan memasukan buku tersebut kedalam ranselnya.

"Aku akan membacanya jika sempat- oh!" Taehyung sedikit terkesiap, lalu mengacak-acak isi ranselnya. Beberapa saat ia teringat sesuatu lalu tangannya beralih mengecek kantung celana yang ia kenakan.

"Dompetku.." Ini bukan rekayasa, karena Taehyung benar-benar kehilangan dompetnya.

Jungkook hanya menatap dalam kunyahannya yang mengakibatkan gembungan dipipi.

"Ada apa dengan dompetmu?"

Taehyung teringat sesuatu.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika ia berjalan di trotoar dan seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan menabraknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang terlepas dari kantung celananya. Namun Taehyung menghiraukan.

"Ah,," gadis itu mendesah lesu sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dompetku dicuri." Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kini ia benar-benar merasa kesal setengah mati. Mengingat isi dompetnya bukan hanya uang saja. Namun ada kartu pelajar dan ATM didalamnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu dulu." Jungkook menemui si pedagang bakso ikan lalu membayar semua tagihan dengan uangnya. Taehyung menoleh ketika Jungkook telah kembali dengan sebungkus bakso ikan hangat untuk Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya bayar tagihannya."

"Apa? Aku tidak memintamu untuk-"

"Aku tidak terpaksa. Ayolah, biar kuantar kau pulang. Urusan dompet aku punya banyak teman dikalangan pencopet." Jungkook bergurau, dengan sisi humoris yang sepertinya salah tempat. Kini Taehyung malah menatapnya cukup sengit.

"Apa?" Jungkook yang sadar akan tatapan tersebut mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tidak mencuri dompetku kan?" Mengingat yang dekat dengannya malam ini adalah pria asing bernama Jungkook yang baru ia kenal. Taehyung menaruh kecurigaan yang cukup besar padanya, namun ia tidak bisa gegabah. Mungkin saja Jungkook hanya berniat mencairkan suasana saja.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, aku akan membantumu mencari dompet yang hilang."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Memang patut untuk curiga ketika seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal sebelumnya bersikap baik kepadamu. Apalagi ketika keadaannya seperti sekarang ini, apakah Taehyung harus percaya bahwa dompetnya akan kembali lagi?

Tapi, berhubung besok adalah hari libur sebelum kelulusan ia jadi memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mendapatkan kembali kartu siswanya. Jika tidak dia tidak akan masuk ujian nasional bulan depan dan ini bukan hal yang baik untuk mengawali karirnya didunia pendidikan. Pasalnya Taehyung tidak ingin kesalahan apapun terjadi padanya, namun kini hal yang paling tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Tentu saja ia gelisah, jika saja ibunya tahu bisa saja kepalanya benjol bertingkat-tingkat.

Jungkook yang sejak awal memang ingin 'berniat baik' mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin membantu." Pria itu tersenyum teduh lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih menilainya baik-baik.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang saja." Dengan nada ketus Taehyung berlenggang meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa menerima bungkus bakso ikan yang pria itu sodorkan untuknya. Dan Jungkook pun mengejar.

"Butuh tumpangan? Aku membawa mobilku diseberang sana."

"Tidak, aku naik bus saja."

Dengan sigap Jungkook menyambar lengan mungil itu hingga Taehyung berbalik begitu cepat. Sang gadis nampak sedikit terkejut namun beberapa saat mampu menguasai mimik wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

Jungkook mengaitkan tali plastik bakso ikan yang ia bawa diujung jari Taehyung, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam saku celana.

"Gunakan dompetku, jika kau masih menganggap aku adalah pencurinya." Jungkook menggenggamkan dompet kulit bermerk itu ditangan Taehyung dan gadis dihadapannya hanya termangu akibat terkejut. "Lagipula kau tidak punya dompet, untuk apa naik bus?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ketika Taehyung hendak mengembalikan dompet yang sepertinya terisi penuh itu ketangan Jungkook, pria berkacamata ini menolak. Ia melangkah lebih dekat hingga ujung hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"Aku akan membantumu dan kembali membersihkan namaku. Karena aku bukan pencopet itu, dan ketika aku mendapatkan dompetmu. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Berdebar, itu adalah suara jantung Taehyung yang berpacu didalam dadanya. Oh, tidak perlu menunggu lama pipinya bersemu merah. Pria ini, apakah dia sering menggoda gadis dengan cara seperti ini. Jika iya, pacarnya pasti banyak.

.

.

.

.

Entah melamunkan apa Taehyung didalam bus. Namun manik brown itu menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang basah tanpa berkedip.

Ditangannya sebuah dompet coklat tergenggam sangat erat dan disampingnya sebungkus bakso ikan hangat teronggok diatas kursi.

Apa maunya pria itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba baik pada Taehyung, dan kenapa dirinya bisa tersipu seperti ini! Ya Tuhan! Ini gila.

Taehyung menoleh pada dompet ditangannya, lalu ia membukanya perlahan. Oh, penuh sekali isinya!

Wajah Taehyung sampai pucat, seperti di film-film kartun jepang kesukaannya. Lucu sekali.

"Dia itu gila atau bodoh?"

Disebuah sisi ketika Taehyung membalik lapisan dompet yang membagi jalannya menjadi 3 bagian, gadis itu nampak mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung menggumam.

Jujur saja, perasaannya memang sulit dibohongi. Dan mungkinkah ini seperti 'love at first sight?' Nyatanya Taehyung pikir itu hanya ada didalam dongeng-dongeng kuno jaman dia sekolah dasar dulu.

Tanpa disadari, segaris senyuman manis disunggingkannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, Taehyung pun kembali memasukan kartu nama tersebut kedalam dompet.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil Jungkook nampak memegang sebuah kartu nama dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyandarkan lengan panjang tersebut diatas stir lalu menatap benda itu lamat-lamat.

Pria itu tersenyum begitu tenang, dengan wajah angelic nya.

"Kim Taehyung, eoh?"

Setelah beberapa saat puas memandangi kartu nama itu, Jungkook melemparnya dengan lembut kesamping jok mobil yang kosong. Oh tidak, disana juga terdapat sebuah dompet wanita berwarna putih.

Mungkinkah?

Pria itu pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju membelah jalanan kota seoul yang berair.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kritik dan sarannya? Masih Newbie..


	2. Chapter 2

LOVABLE [2]

.

.

.

•Jeon Jungkook

•Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang sudah terencana kadang lebih baik dari pada sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

Akankah Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Apartemen nomor 207, sebuah kamar yang luas dengan lampu yang mati.

Jungkook terkulai diatas kasur dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan. Pria itu menutup matanya sejenak setelah sebelumnya mengetik sebuah ide cerita yang baru saja didapatnya. Sebuah laptop apple tergeletak diatas karpet beludru berwarna hitam tepat dibawah kasur kingsize yang ia tiduri.

Seperti petir yang menyambar, Jungkook terlonjak dari posisinya. Ia meringis lalu memegangi bahunya sejenak.

"Sakit sekali.." Rambut berantakan itu terlihat lucu, dengan wajah polosnya tanpa kacamata Jungkook terlihat lebih tampan dan dewasa.

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menyalakan lampu yang kemudian menyinari langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Pada washtafel dengan selembar kaca diatasnya Jungkook melepas baju tidur yang ia kenakan. Menariknya dengan perlahan, penuh kehati-hatian.

"Uuh.." Dia melenguh miris, perlahan jemari panjang pucatnya meraba bagian daging yang lebam itu. Rasanya nyeri sekali ketika ia menyentuhnya, pantas sejak menulis cerita Jungkook merasakan bahu kanannya seperti tertusuk sesuatu.

"Ah, dasar..." Ini gara-gara si pencopet brengsek itu, akibat dirinya yang sok merebut kembali dompet gadis jutek bernama Taehyung malam tadi. Mungkin ini hanya kesan pertama saat Jungkook menemuinya, tapi gadis bertampang manis itu lumayan cantik juga. Dengan mata coklat berkilauannya, rambut hitam sepinggang.

Jungkook terkekeh, diakhiri dengan dengungan nyeri ketika kantung es menyentuh lebamnya.

"Haha sialan.." Ia berkekeh untuk mengurangi sakit dan ngilu dibahunya, ya Jungkook memang aneh.

Saat itu Jungkook tengah berjalan dibelakang seorang gadis yang tertabrak pria bertopi yang mencurigakan. Dengan mata tajamnya tanpa kacamata Jungkook memperhatikan tangan kanan pria itu yang menjepit dompet putih gadis malang didepannya.

Secara instingsif Jungkook mengikuti pria bertopi tersebut yang mengambil jalan berlawanan menuju sebuah gang sempit diantara dua apartemen kecil.

Awalnya Jungkook meminta dengan baik-baik, namun bukan adegan kejar-kejaran seperti yang selalu ada di drama-drama romance lainnya. Pencuri itu tidak memperlihatkan tampang takut terhadap kedatangan Jungkook, mungkin ia menganggap pria dengan wajah tenang itu tidak akan mengancam nyawanya.

Orang itu menyerang Jungkook dengan tinju-tinju menyamping yang berhasil ia hindari. Pertama Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan yang hendak meninju rahang kirinya, kemudian telapak tangan Jungkook meluncur menabrak wajah pria bertopi tersebut hingga kepalanya terpelanting kebelakang, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang Jungkook lepaskan.

Dompet putih itu pun terbebas dari tangannya, cepat Jungkook memungutnya lalu berbalik untuk mengembalikan benda tersebut pada sang pemilik ketika pencuri itu tersungkur kebelakang. Tidak lama ia bangkit kembali lalu menyerang Jungkook dengan balok kayu tepat di bahunya saat pria jangkung bermarga Jeon itu berbalik merasakan pergerakan dibelakangnya.

BRAK!

Jujur saja, itu nyeri sekali. Bahkan hingga Jungkook harus berguling diatas aspal basah yang kotor. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk merasakan sakit dibahunya, ketika pria itu berlari menerjang, Jungkook menendang kakinya dari samping hingga pria itu tergeletak dengan benturan kencang dikepala.

Cepat Jungkook bangkit lalu menindih perutnya, ia hanya sekali meninju karena pria itu nampak sudah menyerah lalu membuka topi yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Ah,, kau seumuran denganku tapi kenapa harus mencopet?!" Dengan nafas terengah Jungkook menampar pria bertampang muda itu dengan topi ditangannya.

Jungkook segera bangkit lalu sedikit berlari untuk mengejar gadis yang semoga saja belum jauh.

Hal ini bukan dilakukannya dengan sengaja, namun Jungkook hanya ingin merasakan adrenalinnya bagaimana jika ia dihadapkan dengan pencopet sungguhan. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya, pria ini hanya ingin mengalami kejadian yang sesungguhnya untuk bahan tulisan novel saja.

Namun, mengingat itu adalah dompet orang lain yang harus ia kembalikan juga. Jungkook mencari-cari gadis tersebut dengan mengikuti arah jalan yang sebelumnya gadis itu tuju. Jungkook pikir, ia akan menuju halte bus.

Dan benar saja, belum sampai ia disana Jungkook sudah menemukan gadis yang ia maksud tengah menonton sebuah variety show yang membuatnya tersenyum sekilas lalu segera kembali pada mimik wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Jungkook merogoh sebuah kacamata ramping dari sakunya, lalu dalam hitungan detik mimik datar itu berubah menjadi wajah tenang dengan senyuman yang ramah.

Saatnya beraksi Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Ellden-K storyline present

LOVABLE

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

"Sayangnya ini bukan semacam nasib maupun kebetulan. "

"Tetapi ini suatu yang kusebut, 'memang seharusnya begitu'."

.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin, Taehyung tengah mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kecil kesayangan. Sambil memainkan ponselnya ia nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sekali lagi Taehyung berguling kemudian tangannya terulur untuk meraih sebuah kartu nama diatas nakas.

Jeon Jungkook

Lengkap dengan alamat dan nomor teleponnya.

Taehyung pikir mereka seumuran, namun ternyata sepertinya Jungkook beberapa tahun lebih tua diatasnya.

Sudah 2 hari Taehyung tidak menemukan dompetnya yang hilang dan itu semakin memperburuk perasaannya. Mengingat ia belum menjelaskan apapun kepada Ibunya tentang insiden kehilangan ini. Ya tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan memberitahunya jika dompet itu tidak benar-benar hilang. Namun ia sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk, antara ia tidak akan dapat jatah uang jajan dan tidak dapat mengikuti ujian sekolah.

Kemarin adalah hari paling sial dan kini ia hanya bergantung kepada orang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Semoga ia termasuk golongan orang yang jujur dan tidak mengobral omongan saja. Tapi bukankah Taehyung sudah memegang jaminannya? Tentang dompet Jungkook yang ia berikan agar Taehyung mempercayainya, nampak pria itu adalah seorang yang perduli dengan nama baiknya.

Kalian tidak akan percaya, didalam dompet ini ada 3 buah kartu kredit dan puluhan lembar uang 100 ribu won. Pria itu seorang freelance yang memiliki banyak uang, yang menjadi pertanyaan Taehyung sebenarnya adalah.. Apa dia benar-benar seorang freelance? Dengan pendapatan yang begitu besar ini? Ya dilihat dari jumlah isi dompetnya.

Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin merelakan barang berharga itu diberikan secara cuma-cuma kepada orang yang baru dikenal.

Dalam kebimbangan yang luar biasa Taehyung menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas kasur lalu menatap ponsel dan kartu nama dikedua tangannya bergantian.

"Telpon atau tidak.."

"Telpon atau tidak.."

"Telpon a-"

'DDDDDRRRRRTTTTT'

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk dan nomor tak dikenal nampak tertera dilayar.

.

.

.

.

Suasana panas dan bising tidak membuat Jungkook ingin pergi dari sana. Beberapa wanita nampak bergelayut manja pada bahu dan tubuhnya.

Jungkook nampak asyik duduk ditengah sofa dengan para gadis seksi mengerubuninya, diruangan yang terpisah dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan terhindar dari gangguan.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang nampak menepis gelas wine yang hampir kosong Jungkook minum. Kemudian menggantikan mulut gelas dengan bibirnya yang sensual.

Jungkook tidak keberatan, toh ia juga hanya ingin bersenang-senang bukan? Ini memang salah satu daftar rutinitas yang sering ia lakukan ketika bosan menulis novel dirumah. Seorang yang berkutat dengan semua bacaan dan buku sekalipun memerlukan penyegaran man. Bukan begitu? Dan tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Jungkook untuk datang kemari.

Getaran yang berasal dari saku celananya mengakibatkan Jungkook harus melepaskan diri dari gerayangan tangan-tangan nakal para gadis itu untuk merogoh sumber getaran tersebut.

Jungkook nampak menggeser layar ponselnya, kemudian bangkit dan menjauh dari sana. Mencari sedikit saja ketenangan dari suara dentuman musik diluar sana, walaupun kenyataannya sangat tidak memberi efek apapun.

"Ya?" Jungkook berbicara pada orang yang menghubunginya, beberapa detik pertama ia nampak terdiam mendengarkan lalu senyuman kecil muncul diwajahnya.

"Aku harus pergi nona-nona." Jungkook menintrupsi setelah menyudahi sambungan telponnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian terdengar desahan kecewa dari para gadis seksi itu.

Jungkook bergegas membenahi jaket dan mantelnya kemudian mengenakan benda tersebut setelah keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Seorang bartender manis bername tag Park Jimin itu tengah mengelap gelas-gelas kecil menggunakan kain putih ditangannya, sambil sesekali memperhatikan seorang pemuda pucat yang sedari tadi tertidur diatas meja. Atau mungkin ia tidak sadarkan diri akibat minuman-minuman beralkohol yang Jimin berikan? Ya, mungkin saja.. Jika lelaki yang ia kenal bernama Yoongi itu tidak memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya

"Hei, apa aku datang tepat waktu?" Yoongi berniat mengejutkan Jimin dari belakang, namun nyatanya pria cantik itu malah mengkerutkan alisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau datang tepat waktu." Jawabnya dengan eyesmile manis yang Jimin tunjukan secara cuma-cuma. "Benar kau akan menemaniku selamanan bekerja disini?" Jimin bertanya sambil meracik minuman untuk salah seorang pelanggannya. Yoongi nampak pura-pura mempertimbangkan, membuat Jimin sedikit banyak berpikir jika Yoongi mungkin saja tidak menginginkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian ia melihat pria putih itu tersenyum cukup manis kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau traktir aku untuk 2 gelas minuman malam ini."

Jimin membalasnya dengan kekehan lucu, lalu ia mengangguk sambil memberikan racikan martini buatannya.

Namun bukan hanya 2 gelas yang Yoongi tenggak malam ini, bayangkan saja Jimin yang terus mencekokinya dengan berbagai macam racikan alkohol. Sembari bercanda gurau dan membicarakan tentang diri sendiri, kemudian Yoongi mulai melantur di minuman ke 4.

Sebenarnya Jimin melakukan ini dengan setengah hati, jika saja sahabat sialannya tidak memaksa mungkin Jimin akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan santai. Tanpa perlu kepura-puraan seperti ini lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, kemudian Jimin menghubungi Jungkook untuk segera datang menghampirinya. Tidak sampai 5 menit pria itu sudah bertengger dikursi bar dengan senyuman sumringahnya.

"Cih, tidak tahu malu.." Protes Jimin ketika Jungkook memberikan selembar kartu nama berisikan nomor telpon kepadanya. "Jangan lupa bayar minumannya."

Kembali Jungkook terkekeh.

"Masukan saja kedalam tagihanku." Jawab Jungkook bersamaan dengan Jimin yang nampak menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

"Halo?" Taehyung mengangkat panggilan itu dan menegakan posisi duduknya.

"Nona Kim Taehyung?" Tanya orang diseberang sana, Taehyung cepat-cepat menjawab akibat rasa penasaran yang semakin mendesaknya.

"Ya? Ada apa? Siapa ini?"

"Aku salah satu staf dari club paradise, sepertinya kakakmu mabuk dan tertidur disini. Dia tidak membawa siapa-siapa bersamanya, bisa kau kemari dan menjamputnya?"

Taehyung nampak terkejut, ini memang sudah larut malam. Pantas saja kakaknya belum kembali. Bagaimana ini? Taehyung tidak memiliki apapun untuk pergi kesana, taxi? Jangan bodoh, uang dari ma-

Kemudian wajah cantiknya menoleh bagaikan kilat disiang hari, menatap sebuah dompet pria diatas kasurnya.

"Halo?" Suara dari seberang kembali mengintrupsi, semakin membuat Taehyung kelabakan.

Ibunya belum pulang bekerja paruh waktu, dan ia hanya memiliki uang milik orang lain didalam dompet orang lain pula. Ah sialan.

"Baiklah, berikan aku alamatnya aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

Jimin menutup panggilan telpon kemudian.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya pria manis itu kepada Jungkook. Ia masih terduduk dengan senyuman misterius dan terus memandangi Jimin menggunakan tatapan penuh arti. "Apa lagi?!"

Jungkook menggantungkan kunci mobilnya diantara jari telunjuk dan menggoyangkannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

"Persetan!" Jimin menyambar kunci mobil milik Jungkook. "Jika best seller jangan lupakan komisiku."

Kembali Jungkook terkekeh lebih renyah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Lihatlah dirimu sekarang Kim Taehyung, hidup ini memang sedikit menyebalkan. Kenapa juga kakakmu harus mabuk-mabukan ditempat seperti itu? Apakah dia bisa membayarnya?

"Dasar Kim Yoongi keparat, awas kau jika aku juga harus membayar tagihan mu." Gerutu Taehyung ketika ia baru keluar dari taxi, langkah kaki kecilnya memang cepat namun tiba-tiba melambat ketika dua orang penjaga berbadan kekar terlihat berjaga didepan pintu masuk.

Taehyung berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar mereka tidak manghalaunya untuk masuk. Mengingat Taehyung yang masih dibawah umur, ya tidak seharusnya ia masuk kedalam tempat seperti ini sebenarnya.

Namun entah Taehyung berhasil mengelabui mereka ataukah mereka tidak melihatnya saat masuk, tidak ada salah satu pun yang menghalangi Taehyung. Syukurlah ia selamat kali ini.

Gadis itu bergegas menuju meja bar yang ada didalam klub tersebut, berusaha menghindar dari beberapa pria yang datang menggodanya. Bahkan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terhimpit diantara kumpulan lautan manusia yang panas ini.

Mereka menggerakan tubuh seperti orang gila saja, tidak memperdulikan apa tanggapan orang lain tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Beberapa kali Taehyung mendapati pasangan tidak tau tempat tengah bercumbu disudut-sudut ruangan.

Sialan, jika bukan karena kakaknya Taehyung tidak akan mau menginjakan kakinya ditempat terkutuk seperti ini.

Samar-samar ia menangkap bayangan seorang pria yang nampak tertidur sambil menangkup kepalanya diatas meja bar. Terlihat seorang bartender tengah meracik segelas minuman untuk orang disampingnya yang kemudian pergi.

Mungkin saja itu kakaknya? Taehyung sedikit asing dengan mantel yang ia kenakan namun memiliki warna yang sama, semoga saja tidak tersamarkan oleh lampu-lampu sialan itu.

"Kakak!" Taehyung hendak menepuk pundaknya, namun ternyata dia bukan Yoongi. Lelaki bertopi itu tertidur dengan membalikan kepalanya membelakangi Taehyung, namun gadis manis itu tahu jika dia bukanlah Yoongi yang ia cari.

"Uh, tuan... Maaf.." Taehyung mengintrupsi seorang bartender bername tag Jung Hoseok itu hingga si pria cubby menoleh dan tersenyum cukup manis kepadanya. Gadis itu nampak sedikit merona, jika saja pencahayaan disana tidak remang-remang seperti ini pasti sudah ketahuan jika Taehyung tengah tersipu.

Cowok ini manis sekali. Pikirnya

"Ya, ada apa nona?" Hoseok menanggapi, ia manyadari kegugupan yang menghampiri Taehyung. Namun Hoseok mencoba untuk tidak mengungkitnya. Lagi pula mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Apa kau yang tadi menelponku dan bilang kakakku mabuk dan tertidur disini?"

"Uh, siapa namanya?"

"Kim Yoongi."

"Kim Yoongi? Tunggu sebentar." Hoseok meninggalkan Taehyung untuk sesaat dan kembali dengan kabar yang bisa dikatakan sedikit melegakan namun juga menjengkelkan.

"Sepertinya kakakmu sudah pulang, salah satu teman kami mengantarkannya dan sepertinya ada yang menelponmu sebelum itu."

Taehyung menahan nafasnya sejenak, "Apa dia meninggalkan tagihan? Apakah sudah dibayar?"

Taehyung sudah menggenggam dompet pria asing kemarin ditangan kirinya, ia terpaksa harus memakai uang orang lain dan menendang wajah Kim Yoongi setelah ini.

"Uh, untuk itu.. Kim Yoongi..-" belum selesai Hoseok memberikan informasi yang penting untuk Taehyung seorang pria kemudian mengintrupsinya.

"Kim Yoongi?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, karena Hoseok juga masih mencari-cari siapakah pria yang ikut ambil suara dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Kim Yoongi yang barusan pergi?"

Taehyung merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menoleh cepat-cepat.

Pria yang tadi Taehyung sangka sebagai kakaknya bangkit dari acara tidur singkat yang tidak nyenyak. Ia melepas topi hitam yang ia pakai lalu nampaklah sepasang raven hitam yang terbingkai kacamata tipis. Mengingatkan Taehyung kepada seseorang yang pernah ia kenal, tidak! Bahkan dia sangat mirip, atau memang ini adalah dia?

"Jeon Jungkook?!"

"Oh? Hai, gadis televisi?"

"Eh, aku b-bukan gadis televisi. Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Dengan dada yang hampir meledak, Taehyung hampir saja menggunakan dompet orang lain didepan orang itu sendiri. Diam-diam ia memasukan dompet tersebut kedalam tas kecil dibelakang punggung.

Jungkook nampak memiringkan wajahnya, "lagipula aku tidak tahu namamu." Jawab Jungkook pura-pura tidak tahu, "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau mencari Kim Yoongi?" Imbuh Jungkook dengan memberikan pertanyaan diatas pertanyaan.

"Aku mencarinya karena dia kakakku.."

"Oh, perhatian sekali." Jungkook tersenyum kecil dengan mata sayunya.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin dia membuat kekacauan dan menumpuk hutang dimana-mana."

"Jadi orang itu kakakmu ya?" Berlagak seperti baru menyadarinya Jungkook mengkerutkan alisnya dalam. "Semua yang dia minum sudah kumasukan kedalam tagihanku.." Tambah Jungkook setelah beberapa detik terdiam dalam pemikiran pura-puranya.

"Apa?!" Tentu saja Taehyung terkejut dan Hoseok hanya dapat kembali melayani pelanggannya sambil sesekali mendengarkan percakapan kedua manusia yang sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Ya, ternyata dia teman dari temanku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang kekar itu menggeledah dan menguras seluruh isi dompetnya. Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan."

Jungkook mengintrupsi Hoseok untuk memberikannya segelas tequila.

Ketika pesanannya datang, pria itu langsung meneguknya sekaligus. Mengernyitkan dahinya, Jungkook nampak menikmati minuman kental yang sedikit sepat itu meluncur melewati kerongkongannya.

Taehyung terdiam sambil memperhatikan, pria ini, apakah disetiap pertemuannya dengan orang baru dia akan selalu seperti ini? Sikapnya yang memudahkan segala sesuatu bisa saja dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain yang hanya ingin meraup kenuntungan saja darinya.

"Ah, dan ini..." Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah dompet wanita berwarna putih dari balik kantung mantelnya dengan malas. "Apa kau senang ketika aku mengembalikan ini kepadamu?"

Gayanya seperti orang mabuk, berbicara lambat dan matanya tidak fokus. Dia sudah mabuk masih mau minum?

Taehyung tidak habis pikir.

Dari mana dia mendapatkan dompetnya dalam waktu singkat?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Taehyung bertanya, sambil sesekali menjaga agar Jungkook tidak kehilangan keseimbangannya diatas kursi.

"Preman yang menabrakmu beberapa waktu yang lalu-"

"EHH!"

Taehyung dan Hoseok melakukan gerakan yang sama, dengan kedua tangan kedepan agar menjaga Jungkook tidak terhuyung kedepan. Tentu saja keduanya terkejut, mengingat Jungkook bisa saja terluka akibat apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Mabuk berat namun masih ingin tetap berbicara.

"Kau akan menerimanya tidak?" Jungkook mengulurkan dompet ditangannya kehadapan Taehyung, kemudian menggelengkan kepala guna menghilangkan rasa pening yang datang.

"Ya, tentu... Terima kasih.."

Sungguh, Taehyung sangat bersyukur atas apa yang Jungkook lakukan untuknya. Benar-benar sikap yang sangat menyentuh dan romantis, jika saja mereka adalah tokoh animasi mungkin ini Taehyung sudah merasakan pipinya memerah padam.

Tapi kenapa ini seperti kebetulan sekali, seperti Taehyung memang harus melakukan ini dan bertemu Jungkook disini.

"Tapi, kenapa kebetulan sekali.." Gumamnya yang berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga tajam Jungkook.

"Sayangnya ini bukan semacam nasib maupun kebetulan. " Sahut Jungkook sambil menangkup dagunya diatas meja.

"Tetapi ini suatu yang kusebut, 'memang seharusnya begitu'."

Taehyung mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Kau sedang mabuk, bicaramu jadi melantur."

"Jadi, apa namaku sudah bersih dihadapanmu sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook setelah ia turun dari bangkunya untuk menghampiri Taehyung lebih dekat.

"Ya, untuk saat ini... Tentu saja.." Terpaksa Taehyung harus memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah.

"Itu bagusss..."

"EHH!"

"Nona!"

Kemudian, Taehyung merasakan bobot tubuhnya semakin bertambah ketika Jungkook menjatuhkan diri tepat ke arahnya. Beruntung Hoseok yang sudah dapat membaca situasi segera menghampiri Jungkook sebelum pria jangkung itu menimpa tubuh gadis mungil dihadapannya.

"Tuan..?"

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung menepuk pipi kirinya, namun Jungkook tak kunjung berdiri diatas kakinya. Sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit merasa bersalah, mungkin kini ia harus memakai uang Jungkook lagi untuk membayar ongkos taxi menuju rumah Jungkook.

Ya, lagipula itu kan untuk dirinya sendiri juga. Taehyung tidak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah untuk yang satu itu.

Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook apalagi sekarang?

.

.

.

TBC~

Sorry update lama :D

Tolong maafkan JK yang terlalu banyak drama :v dia emang suka gitu kalo udah deketan sama TH :v

Next or Stop?

Sebenernya Author lagi mikirin genre yang campur aduk di fanfic ini nantinya, jadi saran dan masukan sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan kreatifitas author xD

See ya~


End file.
